1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scooters. More particularly it relates to a scooter having a rotatable platform for performing extreme maneuvers.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a skateboard scooter consists of a board or platform with front and rear wheels, also with a steering column and handlebars mounted on the front wheel assembly. The front wheel assembly with steering column is often made foldable for easy storage and carrying. Many variations and additions have been made to this basic design and are seen widely in prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,095 to Chang teaches a foldable skateboard scooter more commonly known as a RAZOR Scooter. This patent is arguably the most commonly known style of skateboard configured scooter employing a lightweight structure, friction breaks, and adjustable steering column just to name a few.
However, one may question the title of a ‘skateboard’ scooter when in fact the patent and many other skateboard scooters in prior art cannot mimic many of the maneuvers of an actual skateboard such as the ‘kickflip’ which is a maneuver requiring a rotation of the board or platform wherein the user rotates the platform, about its longitudinal axis.
As such, there is a continuing and unmet need for a skateboard style scooter which is configured to allow for rotation of the platform and includes other components that configure the scooter to be able to attempt to perform the maneuvers commonly achieved on a skateboard as well as perform never before seen stunts.